hrwookyfandomcom-20200214-history
Homestar Runner Wooky:Voting
Should troll userpages be deleted? '''Yes''' See [[Homestar Runner Wooky:Voting/archive/Trolls|the archive]]. Should Dr. Who be blocked? '''Yes''' See [[Homestar Runner Wooky:Voting/archive/Dr. Who|the archive]]. Is [[NSMC]] offensive or over the top? '''Yes''' See [[Homestar Runner Wooky:Voting/archive/NSMC|The archive]] Should [[User:The thing|The thing]] be a sysop? Yes # No #— # # Comments :I don't know where to turn on this. The thing is a great user, and he knows how a wiki is run pretty well, but there are just a few concerns. You have made mistakes, and even vandalized! Plus, the things you do on this wiki really don't need sysop powers. (Of course, thats a bad statement, seeing as we pretty much all don't need sysop powers). 16:49, 5 March 2006 (UTC) :I say that he is both irresponsible and unreliable. He should stop vandalizing, yet he doesn't. He just recently made an illegal subpage on the wiki just because he felt like it. — 18:25, 5 March 2006 (UTC) ::And if I can do [http://www.wikicities.com/wiki/User_talk:Angela#Sysop_privileges] that, than he can live without sysop privileges. — 18:28, 5 March 2006 (UTC) :::Wow. Asking for your sysop privilages removed. That's something I thought I'd never see. 18:55, 5 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Well, let's keep on the subject of The thing. — 19:33, 5 March 2006 (UTC) :::::I don't think Seriously should be a sysop. — 19:54, 5 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::Once again, can we keep this on you? I'm going ot be relieved of my sysop privileges soon anyway. Try out that link. — 19:56, 5 March 2006 (UTC) :::::::Look, it doesn't seem that Dantheburgerking or Stux are going to be on anymore. This means that it's just the three of us. Bubsty, acn I politely ask you to cast your vote and get this over with? — 19:58, 5 March 2006 (UTC) :Sorry. I had to quickly go to some party with my parents, so I didn't have time to vote. Well The thing, I have to say, I agree with Seriously. 21:48, 5 March 2006 (UTC) ::It's over, man. Someone go tell Angela this. — 21:58, 5 March 2006 (UTC) :::Wll, It was fun being a sysop so bye from the wooky. — 22:00, 5 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Whatever, man. I know you'll be back. — 22:01, 5 March 2006 (UTC) :::::Y'know, I don't see why he always has to leave in a huff. He's done it like, three times now — 22:08, 5 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::As for me, I'm not gone. I just have too much to do so I have had to force unto myself a wikivacation. DBK seems to be around too. --[[User:Stux|Stux]] 17:43, 8 March 2006 (UTC) Admin voting/discussion pages Hey. Seriously here. It's come to my attention (through the magical oracle [[User: Stux|Stux]]) that we really need a discussion page for admins only. It would be for matters pretty much exclusive to the admins, just like [http://www.hrwiki.org/index.php/HRWiki:Da_Basement Da Basement]. After all, while we ''are'' parodying that wiki, we still have to follow after there example with stuff other than the articles and content. But we need to decide a name. For the sake of making fun of stuff, I want to call it '''Da Loft.'''. If you want it to be that, place your vote below. If you don't, write what you want it to be and leave your signature under Miscellaneous. Da Loft #— Da Attic #— [[User:Stux|Stux]] We don't need no page Miscellaneous=